What I've Done
by NikkiCandiOE
Summary: Their Fathers are extreme enemies, but when they sent their teens to a summer camp, they fell in love which is forbidden. A battle between Fathers and Teens. Inspired by Romeo & Juliet.
1. Chapter 1

Randall Keith Orton sat in his bedroom listening to his Linkin Park CD. His father had just been in a huge fight with Mr. Beckman. His Dad was a rival and enemy of Mr. Beckman. They both owned companies which made loads of profits. It was an annoyance. But the one thing Randy heard about was the daughter of Mr. Beckman. He had heard she had the most outstanding chocolate brown eyes, gorgeous dark hair and looked beautiful. Oh how he wished he could meet her. But it was the fathers that stood in the way. They would no way let their teens be in any room together.

Candice Michelle Beckman layed on her bed. She had been reading a magazine. Her mother had sent her here because her Dad was in an argument with Mr. Orton. She had got so tired of hearing her father yell on the phone or just hear him anyway. Her life was great but her father was nuts. She had heard about Mr. Orton's son. That he had the most gorgeous blue eyes and an amazing body. And a dead cute smile. She would do anything to see him. But her father would have her head not to mention Randy.

"Candice! Come downstairs" Mr. Beckman shouted.

"Oh no" Candice groaned. She flopped off the bed and went down the stairs. She saw her Mom and Dad sitting on the sofa with a few leaflets on the table.

"Yes?" She asked sitting on the sofa.

"Well you know you're now on summer vacation..." Her mother started.

"What are these?" Candice asked picking up Summer Camp leaflets.

"We're sending you to a Summer Camp" Her Dad quickly said.

"What?!" Candice asked with might.

"It's only for 3 weeks" Mrs. Beckman said.

"3 WEEKS?!" Candice went into a bad mood.

"We heard that your friends Mickie and Melina are going" Mrs. Beckman said.

"Oh! Why?!" Candice shouted.

"Candice Michelle Beckman! You're going to that camp!" Her Dad shouted back.

"But-" Candice was cut off.

"You take these leaflets upstairs and start packing!" Her Dad shouted.

Candice took the leaflets and stormed upstairs.

"Oh great (!) Valley camp" Candice said, looking at the leaflets.

"Swimming pool, lake, cabins, bonfires...ugh!" Candice got up and got her suitcase out.

She started to raid her closet for clothes. Stuffing all kinds of stuff into the suitcase.

"Randy?" Mr. Orton knocked on Randy's bedroom door.

"Come in" Randy said, turning the volume down from his stereo. "What's up?"

"The Ceiling" His dad laughed. "Take a look at these."

He gave a leaflet to Randy.

"A Camp?" Randy asked.

"Yeah" Mr. Orton said. "A Summer Camp"

"Oh no you're not thinking about sending me to this camp?" Randy asked horrified.

"Well yeah, for 3 weeks" Mr. Orton replied.

"What?! That's so unfair" Randy stated.

"Well your friends Chris and Randy are going" Mr. Orton got up.

"Dad I'm not going!" Randy shouted.

"Yes you are! AND START PACKING!" Mr. Orton slammed the door.

"Damn!" Randy said.

He threw his suitcase open and started to stuff clothes into it.

This is where it starts. The one mistake Mr. Orton and Mr. Beckman made. Sending their 18 yr olds to the same place at the same time was one thing they would regret.


	2. Chapter 2

Randy stood in front of a white limo. "I can't believe you're making me do this" Randy said sitting inside looking at his Dad, who was going to close the door.

"Randy!" His Dad shouted. "I'll see you in 3 weeks." His Dad shut the door and the limo went on.

Randy looked frustrated. He just flicked on the T.V to clear his head.

**1 hour later**

Randy stepped out the limo. "Hey Randy!" Chris shouted as he walked towards him.

"Hey Chris! Where's John?" Randy asked.

"Oh he's just talking to some other person" Chris said. "How was your journey?"

"You know! I can never win with my Dad!" Randy said.

"Oh chill!" John said, coming over.

"No! I didn't want to come!" Randy said.

"Well you are here and get used to it!" Chris replied.

5 minutes later, Randy was still complaining.

"I just hate my Dad, he's so..." Randy's voice faded as he saw a girl step out of a limo. "Whoa"

A brunette and a black haired couple of girls walked over to her. They hugged, Randy obviously knew they were friends.

"What?" John asked.

"Who's she?" Randy asked himself.

"Oh Candy you're finally here" Mickie said.

"Unfortuanetly" Candice sighed, dragging her suitcase.

"What's up?" Melina asked.

"It's no fair being forced to come. It looks like a dump" Candice groaned.

"It's not! They have an enormous swimming pool, a lake where you can take boat rides and loads more" Mickie said, excitingly.

Candice was about to say something but someone caught her eye. A dark haired boy was standing next a blonde boy and a boy with a baseball cap. "Oh he's cute" Candice said.

"Who?" Melina asked.

"Oh the blonde one is too" Mickie said.

"Well we better get to our cabin" Melina and Mickie started to walk away.

"Candy? Candice!" Melina noticed Candice staring at the boy with dark hair. "Candice!" Melina dragged Candice away.

"What?" Candice asked as they started to head for the cabin.

"Stop staring at that boy" Melina answered.

"Hey if I was in her place, I'd be staring at that blonde one" Mickie said. Candice and Melina looked at her.

"What?!"

**Evening**

Randy, John and Chris sat in their cabin watching the Lakers vs the Knicks. "Come on! Come on!" Chris and John shouted.

"Guys chill, the Lakers are winning anyway" Randy said, looking out the window.

"Yeah but we just want to make sure that the Lakers thrash them" John replied.

Randy shook his head and looked outside. Suddenly he saw the girl with her two friends. They were walking past the cabins, laughing. Randy immediantly got up. "What is it?" Chris asked.

"It's that girl." Randy said, not taking his eyes off the window.

"Why are you so obsessed with her?" John asked.

"She just looks so pretty" Randy said.

"There's plenty more pretty girls in the world" Chris said.

"Yet there's something about her" Randy said, finally coming away from the window.

"What?" Chris asked.

"I don't know" Randy replied lying down on his bed.

"Well keep your mouth shut, because you're bugging me now"


End file.
